Tales of the Abyss: Rise of the Forgotten Empire
by Phoenix from fire
Summary: I was brought to Earth to save my life, and maybe even my home worlds as well. Now I'm back. Now, me and my group of friends are on a quest to save this world from it"s own fate that was predicted by a god thousands of years ago. Can we save this world? Or will we die on the way? rated T for lots of cursing, sexual jokes, and violent fight descriptions. TearLu, O.Cx O.C and others
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people! This is my first and most definitely not my last Tales of the Abyss fan-fic! I love this game and hope that you love my story! Also, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I hope to have the next one up sometime this week. And unfortunately, the second chapters also short. (I wrote most of this on the hour long bus ride to school and from school...) Anyways, please R&R, it speeds up the process of uploading, that means more chapters in a week! Oh, and I have school, sports, and a crappy computer so don't worry if I dont upload frequently, it just sort of happens for me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. If I did though, the 3DS version would have had more stuff and better graphics.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The return of the prophet

It was an ordinary day, the sky was grey and it was drizzling down rain. A boy with lightly tanned skin, and a mess of hair that was a mix of light and dark brown was jogging through the rain, trying to get thought the streets and into some kind of shelter as soon as possible. All of a sudden his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the message sent to him. Suddenly, his face turned a light red, not very noticeable but you could tell he was excited by the way his face lit up. Quickly he responded in a quick and cool matter, as not to give his feelings away. Soon he picked back up his phone was surprised to see that this time it wasn't a message, but a call. "H-Hello?" He responded in a shaky tone, almost as if he was nervous, and cursed under his breath for it.

"Hey! How's it going? Are you going to the party tonight?" The boy began to frown, his eyes filling with a slight anger and his corners of his mouth were drooping down in sorrow.

"No, I can't. My damn parents won't let me come because it's "Too dangerous" or because I'm "Gonna get drunk." He said this antagonizing comment in a sarcastic and demeaning tone, eliciting a small laugh from the girl on the other side of the line. This of course, put a Cheshire grin on his face as well.

"Well, that sucks. I was really hoping that you could go." The boy could almost picture her facial features being scrunched up, and he began to hope so much that he stopped walking, right in the middle of an alleyway in the heart of Oakland, past 53rd and Broadway. He wondered what she meant by that and stood there pondering why she had said that. In this moment, this second, he had decided it was time to tell her the truth, the real feelings for her. While he built up his courage listening to her talking about how the party was going, two men stumbled into the alleyway, obviously intoxicated to the limit of human tolerance. The stench of alcohol, weed and cheap cocaine had caused the young man to turn around and look at the men walking towards him in a suspicious manner, but he was used to it; it happened all the time here. So he just continued to listen to the girl's melodious voice.

"Listen... I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." he paused. "I-I li..." he was stopped there. He sensed that something was about to happen so he looked at the men who were now circling him, eyeing him for something that they might be able to sell for a little liquor or maybe even drug money if they're addicts. Finally one of the men spoke up.

"What are you doing here boy? You know you shouldn't be around here at this time, in this neighborhood, especially if you's a weak white bitch." The young man could tell that he was flat out drunk, so much so that he could probably push him over with one finger and he would fall. But he could tell something was off, the boy suddenly took a defensive stance.

"Hey what's happening!?" The girl was frantic, screaming into the phone. "Say something!" finally the boy realized what he sensed was wrong. The men reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, but also lots and lots of blood.

He looked up and said to the men, "I need to go."

One of the guys walked up close to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't say that bitch. Now you've got me interested." The boy shoved him away. As he suspected he was so drunk that a simple push can knock him over with ease. The second man chuckled. "Look. Give me your money and everything will be ok. We won't give you no trouble." You could tell he didn't mean it in the slightest.

The boy laughed and said fearlessly, "I think I can take on a dead drunk like you."

"Okay then." And then, not too suddenly, the man swung at him. The boy dodged with ease, almost like he was stretching. Then he reacted. He grabbed the man's arm as the guy stumbled over, and pulled him forward. With his other arm he punched him in the face as he passed by, giving out a distinct crunch as it connected with his jaw bone. The man fell to the ground and grunted in pain. On the floor the boy faintly heard the girl talk.

"Oh my god! He really is being mugged! Someone call 9-1-1!" The boy heard the group she was with gasp and he heard footsteps. The man had gotten up while he was distracted and charged him. The boy pushed him out of the way and slammed his linked fists into the small of his back, slamming the man into the hard, jagged gravel and glass. Suddenly, he felt a bottle connect with the base of his neck, shattering and lodging into his skull. While he fell his vision blurred and he began to lose his balance. He stumbled back up and could barely dodge the drunken punches being thrown from both sides. Eventually one hit him with enough force to knock him to his knees.

"I guess now you wish you had just given your money you son of a bitch."

"N-Nope" He knew he had to act quickly, and without hesitation. With a hazy plan forming in his mind he acted quickly, getting on one foot and spinning around with his other leg, knocking over the first assailant but slipped as he landed. The other one, surprised with that bold move that the child had just done, had backed away so he could pull out the glinting weapon he had concealed in his back pocket.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but, give us your damn money and you won't die like this, in an alleyway, slowly bleeding out with no help for days."

The boy thought about that idea. What would his family do, if he was gone for days, only to end up dead in an alleyway? But he knew that he couldn't stand it. Giving up in the face of tyranny. He couldn't let it control his life, his very being any longer.

"No." He paused, slowly pulling himself up. "I won't let anybody take advantage of me anymore. I'm sick of it and, and ..." he never finished his sentence, for he felt something, something with power that he had never felt, not even his martial arts master had such a powerful and destructive aura. This one made him feel calm and safe yet wanting to crawl away in fear. Suddenly, the sky lit up with a blinding white-green light.

"My child..." The voice paused, allowing his voice to resonate leaving the two men, the boy and the voices over the phone in complete awe. "My child I have finally found you..."

"OH MY GOD!" The assailants spoke up. "Salvador run! IT'S MOTHER-FUCKING GOD!" then they ran away praying for forgiveness. I on the other hand, was so stunned that the only thing that I could think of is how ironic they are for saying "Oh my god" when god is in their presence. The phone is still buzzing away on the floor, people having conversations that I could only register as buzzing. I stupidly asked with a tentative voice, "Are you really God?"

The voice gave a small laugh. "In a way my child, in a way. I am here to bring you with me, back to your birthplace, for your true land is in peril. Now come my child, back to Aldruant." I stood there, looking confused, dazed and excited, not knowing what was going to happen to me. I only had one question. "Who are you?" I didn't know where Aldruant was but I knew what's there. Tales of the Abyss. The game that I played over and over again. The place that I wanted to go and live so badly that my heart ached at the thought. His words rekindled a fire in my very being; a fire full of longing. Then it responded. "My child, I am Lorelei, the being of the 7th fonon. Aldruant is in grave peril and it needs its Prophet who was whisked away years ago to aid it in its true survival. He can see things that even I, a god that predicted the future, cannot see. So I will take you home my child, to save the world." and with that the light opened in a sort of gateway into my new future, a future of danger, excitement, and of course, love.

* * *

**Remember, R&R! I hope this was an okay first chapter, if it was or wasn't, tell me in the comments or else it'll never be the way you want!**

**(If you're interested in beta reading P.M me A.S.A.P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Author's Note: See, I told you that I would write this out soon! And again, I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I am going to write chapters that are at least 4 to 5 thousand words apiece. Another thing, I have a Tumblr account and the profile is pheonixfromfire no spaces or caps. So enjoy the disclaimer and story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss, if I did, then there would have been more content, a lot more.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunited

I was running for days, not knowing where I was, who I was, or what I was doing here. I ran, and ran, and ran through this empty, gigantic and dark forest. Then the wolfs came. Now I really had to run for my life, because they were hungry and looked at me like I was a walking chicken. "Wait... What's a chicken?" The wolfs bayed. "AHH! THIS ISNT THE TIME!" so I ran some more. I did this for days until I couldn't run any more. I was just sick of it. I had gone days without food only to find myself here, alone, without any knowledge about my past. So I gave up. I stopped running, fell to my knees, and said to myself, "Just give up. There is no reason to continue this stupid struggle for survival." Then, out of nowhere, a man came and stood between me and the wolves.

"Go child, run! Run to the village behind us and wait for me inside." I just nodded, wondering why he took the time to save my life. Then I ran until I passed out, 50 meters behind him.

3 MONTHS LATER

"Hyah!" I lunged with my sword, stretching my arms for maximum reach when he parried and slashed at my weak side. I rolled under his blade, grabbed his arm and slashed at his neck, aiming to draw blood. But the man brought his arm up, blocking the strike with his arm guard. Surprised by this I jumped back and started casting. "oh holy light from above, burn my foes with your eternal blaze. SOLAR FLARE!" When I finished this haunting song, the whole sky lit up, causing me to shield my eyes. "Oh crap... I might have gone overboard with that one." Then a beam of light entered the clearing, piercing the clouds, and shot down at the man who I was fighting. What he did defied my ideas of impossible, and my idea of impossible was almost endless. But he somehow teleported! One second he was across the clearing, the next he was behind me, his sword on my throat.

"Thats enough for one day." He pulled the sword from my throat and laughe as he did. "That was a really powerful version of that arte Troy! I never expected you to master it so fast." He said this in amazement, like it was the most amazing thing he has ever seen.

"Ya right! What was up with you! You freaking teleported! When will you teach me that!?" He chuckled.

"All in due time Troy. But now, it is finally time to leave. My informants tell me that the fon master has been kidnapped and is being held on the Malkuth landship, the Tartarus. You need to meet him at their destination and find out why they have taken the Fon master." I nodded in understanding. He didn't believe that the malluth empire had taken the fon master, they were too reliant on score readings to jepordize the fragile relationship between the two countries. He gave me a light smile, one showing how happy he had been in our time together and showing the sadness that I was leaving for who knows how long. He motioned for the door. "You should depart early tommorow morning so you can plan your route, pack and eat tonight." I nodded once more, knowing that if I had said anything I would be crying in an instant. He had become more than the man who had found and nurtured me, he had become my father and my wise mentor. Fate, or rather Loreli, had put us together as a pair, and for once, I was happy about it. So I did as he said and started planning out my route to kimlaska's capital, Baticul. I was going to cut thought sherry woods and cross the border from there. Then I would make a bee line for Baticul and pray I would make it in time.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ok, I have all the gels I could ask for, a map, 5 days worth of rations, a needle and thread, antiseptic, and a bed roll. Looks like I'm all set." I looked at Zephyr, the previous head of the score readings division of Daath and the man who saved my life and I said, "Thank you. I wouldn't have survived this if it weren't for you. I owe you my life." Zephyr looked at me and his eyes started to water.

Troy, thank you. But it is I who owes you. I owe you my future." I smiled at him and ran up and hugged him. Then I turned and walked away, one hand in the air in salute. I didn't see him but I knew he had waved back at me, bringing tears to my eyes. He was the father I never remembered, but always wished I had. I started to jog towards sherry hill, where I could cut through bandit territory and speed through the world. It might be a good idea to hire a carriage instead of walking but it would be too expensive, an plus I wanted to see the world like it is, not through some enclosed cart. Even though it was for selfish ideas, it was completely worth it. I was jogging at a hurried pace, trying to reach Baticul soon, (by soon I mean in 3 days) and am now just trying to reach the nearest town to rest for the night. But that's when I see the looming figure in the middle of the forest. I pause, completely baffled at what kind of monstrosity it sitting in that stretch of the woods until I realize that it isn't a monster but a machine, a giant malkuthian landship at that. Then it hit me. This has to be the Tartarus, the pride and joy of the malkuthian military. I smiled giddily, happy that I don't actually have to travel that long; instead I can hitch a ride, scout, grab the Fon master and run. But then I wonder. What is it doing here, stopped, in the middle of the forest? I automatically tuned out all noise and focused my hearing. Then I heard it. The ominous sound of swords clashing, dancing, gliding up and down in a symphony of death. I started to run towards the noise.

AT THE TARTARUS (3rd POV)

"Damn, we're being overrun!" A man in his late 30's spoke up among his comrades; a blond and handsome man, a short but well built red head, and a gracefully brunette, and was obviously announcing the obvious. They were going to die unless a miracle happened. They were surrounding a young green haired boy, maybe in his mid-teens, possibly 14 years old. He was weapon-less and looked weak and tired. His silken, glittering robes were swaying side to side as he panted, out of breath from the short distance he had just ran.

The red head spoke up, "God damn it! Why are there so many stupid soldiers! Why are we so damn important to them?" His comrades didn't speak, they only tried to continue fighting but soon it was clear that they were tiring and getting weaker. Suddenly, a flash erupted from the woods, sprinting towards the group. It cut down two people, both in light, silver armor and helmets with a musical note on their front. They cried in pain and then fell to the ground. The blur turned out to be a mere boy, dressed in long, thin pants and a silver, buttoned down, short sleeved shirt that showed off his deeply tanned and muscular arms. He swung his gleaming sword once more.

"Fon master! Get out of here, I'll take on the rest!" The green haired boy looked confused but then the girl took him by the arm and dragged him away, telling her companions to follow her. They looked at the boy who only nodded in their direction, who was currently focused on striking the other men down. Then they ran in the direction of the girl. The boy smiled and said to himself, "Good, now I don't have to hold back." Then he disappeared in the crowd of enemies.

* * *

**Author's Note: First I want to thank two people; hector4349 is no for following and faving, and IHaveNoIdea8 for giving me a very informative review. Speaking about that, pleas R&R and I'm still looking for a beta reader! So with out further adieu, thanks for the support, 30 views in only a day and a few hours, much more than my other story got in the first day! So remember to follow my tumblr for all the news about my stories and some things that I found very interesting about anything and everything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I am really sorry I haven't posted in months, summer vacation didn't exactly give me time to write and upload. I had tons of homework plus a really bad case of writers block. This chapter has been sitting here for a while now, but it doesn't have a lot of writing, and that's what I've been trying to get to. But I also lost my copy of Tales of the abyss, so I have to find it to continue on the story line. :( so it could be a while for me to upload the next chapter. I decided to post something to end the hiatus of this story and try to give me more motivation for more stuff in my story. I am so sorry and I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

Chapter 3: Clash of New Rivals

I smiled as I looked at the scene displayed around me. Unconscious bodies lying in piles around my feet. Trees scorched from fire fonons licking at their bark. Swords broken in two and pieces of armor lying broken on the soft and green grass. I wiped the sweat off my brow and sheathed my sword, scavenging the battlefield for gald as the sun dropped down, surrounding the forest in a deep twilight hue. While doing this I said to myself, "Man those guys were easy to take down. I hope they were just recruits or else Daath is in trouble if it gets invaded. As soon as I finished, I got away from the clearing in hopes that I would dupe the now stirring oracle knights. I pulled out my map and some food and located my position, then set the shortest course the largest Malkuthian city. Why a Malkutian city you might think? Well first we ARE in Malkuth and second the man with the Fon master was a Malkuthian military official, and of high status based on his uniform. Then I hoped that I would find the Fon master and begin to understand why he was complying with his kidnappers. With food in my stomach and the sun continuing to set, I started jogging at a quick pace to the nearest town, St. Binah.

ONE HOUR AWAY FROM THE TARTARUS

Man am I tired. I just ran for an hour straight through this ridiculous forest that never seems to end, tripped over countless stupid roots, killed lots of STUPID wolves and lost my way 3 STUPID TIMES! I am officially sick of this god damned forest. But I had to continue to run. The sooner I found the Fon master the sooner I could bring him back to Zephyr and the sooner I could continue my training in fonic artes. Amidst my countless nagging thoughts I heard a scream. This wasn't a scream of happiness by a woman getting married, and it wasn't a scream of anger either. It was a scream of fear, pure, primal fear. I immediately rushed towards the heart of the forest where the scream originated. My body was on overdrive; my arms and legs were pumping out of control, moving my body faster than it has ever gone. My mind was blank, just an adrenaline filled muscle at this point. After what seemed like countless minutes of running towards the now silent person I reached a clearing. There I found a girl, passed out, and surrounded by wolves. I stopped running and decided to sneak up and kill them while they try to reorganize their formation. Silently I crept up to the one I believed to be the pack leader and pulled out my sword. The noise alerted the pack though and I gave up stealth for brute force. I charged, my sword now unsheathed, and swung like a mad man, punching any wolf that gets too close for me to swing at it. My fonic artes are useless; at this range I'll hit the girl as well. Speaking of which... OH MY GOD! I looked at her and saw a wolf with its teeth sunk into her waist, just below the chest. I charged in rage for no apparent reason, I had no connection to this girl, why did I get so angry? I threw that thought out of my mental window and snapped the mad dogs' neck, too afraid to slice at the wolf in case the girl was in the line of danger. Once that beast was taken care of I charged the rest of the pack, weaving and dancing through the animals until none were left. Then I picked up the girl gently in my arms and ran straight to the setting sun

OUT OF THE FOREST

Finally, after running for an hour, I had reached the edge of the forest. I sighed in relief, realizing that my long journey was almost at end, as I could see the tall tree that St. Binah is famous for. I sprint once more towards the city gates and low and behold, there is the Fon master and his kidnappers. I snuck up behind them, debating whether I should attack them or let them be. I decide on the latter, and walked up behind them, making sure to stick to the walls. I sneak up behind the redhead who is in the middle of a massive and annoying fit of complaining. I tap him on the shoulder and end up putting a finger to his lips and saying, "Shhhh!" to stop him from alerting the guards and start speaking rapidly. "We can't speak here. If you get into the city go to the inn. Go to the owner and tell him you are meeting with Troy Uysal-Facile and go to the room that's reserved under my name." I didn't give them time to respond, only enough time in order to look at me. And I saw the brunette stare at the girl in my arms with shocked recognition, like she knew her. I dismissed this, knowing better than to ask her. So I then ran into the city, passed the guards by flashing my citizenship and sprinting into the inn.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

I was just putting the final touches on the girl's bandages and healing gels. I was just going the wounds when the door was pushed open. The group of 4 entered the room. I guess the position I was in with the girl was fairly suspicious and perverted because the brunette had crossed the room in two strides and before I could even blink, I had a red mark on my face and I was rubbing it with my hand, trying to soothe the pain. I shouted, "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" she twisted her glove and retaliated with venom in her voice that made me cringe in fear. "You better not be taking advantage of that girl. Because if you do, I would have to hurt you badly" Now I was scared. I had never seen anybody be able to talk with such force, such magnitude and anger, yet be so calm while doing it. Slowly I formed my words. "I wasn't doing anything dirty or malicious; I was cleaning and dressing her wounds from the previous attack that I saved her from." Shock filled her face, and then it was followed by fear and sadness. She walked up the girl and put her hands out. I was going to ask her what she was about to do when a circle appeared out of her hands and enveloped the room in a soft, green light. If I closed my eyes I could picture siting on a grassy plain as the wind blows gently over my body. She stopped and I opened my eyes, saddened by the ending of the beautiful color. I looked at the girl and was shocked when I saw the bandages fall off, leaving no mark what so ever. I was surprised, shocked even, when she started questioning me. I could barely keep up with her rapid fire questions. "How did you meet her? Where did you go? Did you stray from the path?" This is how it went for the next fifteen minutes with breaks so she could breathe in between. When she finished I started my assault by asking what they were doing and why they had the Fon master. They brought me up to date, telling me that they were trying to take the Fon master to Baticul so they can organize a peace treaty between Malkuth and Kimlaska. I finally understood and asked only one question.

"Why did you pretend to kidnap the Fon master?" The tall blond Colonel who I found out was the famous Jade Curtis, one of the most famous men in the Malkuth military informed me that the kidnapping never happened, it was Mohs who created that lie for unknown reasons. The brunette, Tear seemed reluctant to agree and argued with every point made against him. The blond swordsman, Guy, just nodded as each point went by. The damn red head, Luke Fon Fabre just whined as we talked, pissing me off until I snapped. "Is there an off switch to you? I need you to shut up so I can focus on what's really important. And before you say anything, you can wait." I could have ended it there but I had to say one more thing, and in a highly sarcastic tone to boot. "You're Highness." I bowed when I said that, trying to make it as showy as possible. In case you didn't notice, I hate spoiled nobles. Luke fumed when I said that, his face, surprisingly, getting redder than his hair. He muttered incoherently, babbling nonsense while I laughed in his face. "What's the matter? Cheagle got your tongue?" (Oh I forgot to mention, there was a flying Cheagle named Meau with us. He's really cute. Anyways… back to reality. He decided to shout out his retaliation.

"YOU BASTARD!" Then he charged straight at me with his fists held high, finally swinging as soon as he could reach. I only sighed and grabbed his fist, pulling it into a downwards arc to the floor and back up behind him, flipping him over and leaving him breathless on the floor. I smirked and asked him a simple question. "Is that all you got kid?" When I said this, his face turned a deeper red than his hair and I swear I could feel a massive amount of fonons circulate around him right then. Then, while I was watching him with curiosity, he dove at my legs and knocked me on the floor. I was so stunned I didn't even get up. Nobody in any of the trips I had taken with zephyr had the guts to retaliate when I managed to effortlessly toss then to floor, thanks to Zephyr's training I might add. I have to say, he has some balls. I was ready to let it go there but he had to be an idiot (like I was) and get the last word in. "What now tough guy?" I burned with rage. We both new that there was no way it would end there. The only problem is that the rest of the room knew too. Guy decided to stand in between us with a hand on both of our shoulders to prevent us from killing each other, which could very well have happened in the given circumstances. I was fuming , burning with untold rage and the urge to rip his guts out through his throat, yet it felt as if I was being pulled away from him, like my body's urges was fighting my souls wish. So in the end I had to stop. It felt as if my destiny was linked with his, no matter how much I wish it wasn't. Then I noticed that he stopped as well, just like I did, and I wondered if he had the same strange feeling. Then the world got fuzzy and bright and noisy and, dark. Then Luke and I fell to the ground, completely separated from the outside world.

**After note: if anyone has ideas for my story please give them to me! I need some writing inspiration to kick start my brain and get the creative juices flowing once more. So, send a review for short ideas and a P.M for longer, possibly two or more chapter arcs that I could use and adapt to the story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Update

WARNING: THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE! NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but I can't post any chapters for at least two more weeks. I have an advanced English class that is giving me an essay, plus an A.P Biology class that I'm taking right now, with a 200 point test coming up very soon. (the class is out of 1000 Pts.) I will try to write but I seriously doubt that I will be able to. I sincerely apologize for this and hopefully I will be posting after that two week period. I WILL BE POSTING UPDATES ON TUMBLR AS SOON AS I GET A FREAKING FOLLOWER! (or if somebody me that they are looking at my blog) so if you don't hear from me for a while please don't freak. I have to do good in these classes and want to maintain at least 6 hours of sleep but my classwork and trying to work on stories leaves me with 3 to 4 hours of sleep every day these past two weeks which sucks. Again I apologize and hope that you all have a good time!

My tumblr is pheonixfromfire :)

thanks for listening people


End file.
